1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to telecommunications systems and, in particular, to an improved teleconferencing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern telecommunications systems allow users to define workgroups, i.e., groups of workers involved in a specific project. Workgroup members often communicate with some or all of each other using voice and/or web conferences.
A workgroup member may be provided with a telecommunication portal that allows the user to join a workgroup and see the status of a voice and/or web conference associated with such a workgroup. However, if the user is not viewing the web portal or using one of the telephony applications he may not be aware of the voice and web conference and may not be aware he is missing an important conference.